Ce jour que nous n'oublierons jamais
by Shintako
Summary: Mello lance un défi à Near. Oneshot pour quatretemps. Merci de faire un commentaire si vous la lisez


Titre : Ce jour que nous n'oublierons jamais.

Auteur : Shintako

Personnages + Fandom : Near et Mello du manga Death Note

Court Résumé : Mello lance un défi à Near.

Fic :

Il ne suffisait pas de savoir le dire, il fallait aussi savoir le faire. Mello avait lancé son défi à Near voilà deux jours de cela et depuis il n'avait que très peu dormi. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober maintenant, il était trop tard. Il avait passé ses journées à élaborer les énigmes les plus complexe.

Mello regarda l'horloge sur son bureau. 23H00. Dans une heure, ce serait le jour J. En refaisant le résumé de son plan mentalement, Mello chipotait à un paquet emballé soigneusement comme un chat jouerait avec une souris.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans l'institut, Mello se leva, prit tout ce qui était sur son bureau et sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre.

00H40. Mello s'immobilisa devant la porte de la chambre de Near, son rival depuis toujours. Le dernier endroit à visiter pour cette nuit. Du moins, il l'avait réfléchit ainsi. Son regard passa de la lettre qu'il tenait frénétiquement et la porte. Est-ce qu'il était déjà réveillé ? Mello tendit l'oreille... aucun bruit. Hormis sa propre respiration qui commençait doucement à s'accélérer, le silence était total.

Après mille précautions, il glissa l'enveloppe sous la porte et se crispa. Aucune réaction venant de l'intérieur. Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement et fit demi-tour pour dormir le peu de temps qui lui restait avant l'heure du défi.

Ce défi était très important, il était donc plus prudent qu'ordinaire. L'idée de vaincre Near sur son propre terrain en valait la peine.

Au matin, le regard de Near butta immédiatement dessus. Seul élément étranger de sa chambre, cette enveloppe part terre qui avait été glissé sous sa porte. Déçu, il pouvait y lire : Ne pas ouvrir avant 10 h 00.

Near avait donc deux heures à attendre. Calmement, il alla chercher un puzzle dans son armoire et s'installa non loin de la lettre pour l'assembler.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de question. Il se souvenait parfaitement de quel jour il s'agissait et en avait déduit immédiatement que l'auteur de la lettre ne pouvait être que Mello. Quant à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, il fallait attendre 10 H 00.

Mello aurait très bien pu dormir du sommeil du juste. Les dés étaient jetés après tout. Il devait se contenter d'attendre et si Near n'était pas venu avant une certaine heure, il aurait gagné.

Cela semblait simple et pourtant Mello ne se reposait pas calmement, il était même incapable de tenir en place. Passant ses nerfs sur une tablette de chocolat qu'il avait chipé au réfectoire. Et a chaque fois qu'il croquait dedans ou regardait l'heure, il essayait d'imaginer la réaction de Near. Galérait-il ? Avait-il était surpris ?

Rageusement, il savait que Near ne pouvait pas perdre son calme et pourtant, Mello voulait voir plus que tout ce visage imperceptible trahir une émotion.

A dix heures pile, Near avait fini son puzzle. De sa main libre, il tortillait lentement une mèche de ses cheveux tandis qu'il lisait la fameuse lettre.

"Les faits:

1. Il y a cinq maisons de 5 couleurs différentes. 2. Dans chaque maison vit une personne de nationalité différente. 3. Chacun des 5 propriétaires boit un certain type de boisson, fume un certain type de cigares et garde un certain animal domestique. La question: Qui a le poisson?

Quelques indices:

1. L'Anglais vit dans une maison rouge.

2. Le Suédois a des chiens comme animaux domestiques.

3. Le Danois boit du thé.

4. La maison verte est à gauche de la maison blanche.

5. Le propriétaire de la maison verte boit du café.

6. La personne qui fume des Pall Mall a des oiseaux.

7. Le propriétaire de la maison jaune fume des Dunhill.

8. La personne qui vit dans la maison du centre boit du lait.

9. Le Norvégien habite la première maison.

10. L'homme qui fume les Blend vit à côté de celui qui a des chats.

11. L'homme qui a un cheval est le voisin de celui qui fume des Dunhill.

12. Le propriétaire qui fume des Blue Master boit de la bière.

13. L'Allemand fume des Prince.

14. Le Norvégien vit juste à côté de la maison bleue.

15. L'homme qui fume des Blend a un voisin qui boit de l'eau.

Ps: Si tu n'as pas le poisson avant midi, tu as perdu."

Near regarda l'énigme avec plus d'attention que nécessaire. Il crut un instant que Mello se payait de sa tête. C'était l'énigme d'Einstein, elle était assez célèbre. Near connaissait la réponse bien évidement. Mais le post-criptum laissait à penser qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Le poisson est dans la maison verte, habité par un allemand qui boit du café et fume des cigares Prince..." Pensa-t-il à voix haute. "Si tu n'as pas le poisson avant midi..." répèta-t-il. Il devait donc ramener quelque chose. Near n'était pas du genre à se lancer au hasard, il ne bougerait que lorsqu'il sera certain de sa destination.

Une heure plus tard, Near revint à sa chambre. Il était d'abord aller au jardin et y avait trouvé une enveloppe puis avait fouillé la collection de disque disponible dans le salon, il avait trouvé une autre enveloppe dans un cd de musique allemande. Ensuite, il avait été au réfectoire et avait trouvé une autre lettre près de la machine à café. Enfin, il était entrer discrètement dans le bureau du directeur et avait trouvé une dernière enveloppe dans la boîte à cigare.

Avec un mince sourire, il regardait le contenu de ces découvertes, bien alignées selon l'ordre dans lequel ils les avaient prises.

Réuni, le message donnait ceci : 1-18-13-15-9-18-5-4-21-8-1-12-12-4-5-21-24-9-5-14-5.

Near prit son bloc-note et nota méthodiquement l'alphabet et le compara avec les chiffres.

C'était un défi intéressant.

Le réveil qu'il fixait égrainait les dernières minutes. Mello ne regardait même plus la porte, toute son attention était reporté sur ce réveil et ses aiguilles qui avançaient inexorablement. Bientôt, il aurait gagné. A cette pensée, il eut un sourire figé.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte, le cœur de Mello s'arrêta presque et il hésita un instant avant d'aller ouvrir. Near était là, tenant un paquet ouvert. Sur le paquet, la dernière lettre du défi, en forme de poisson.

Mello hésitait entre être déçu, irrité ou bien encore heureux qu'il ait trouvé. Il s'en mordait les lèvres.

"Merci." Dit Near pour briser le silence.

Mello s'attarda sur le paquet. C'était un puzzle sans illustration, un des plus difficile parait-il. Sur la lettre-poisson, il reconnaissait son écriture indiquant en gros : joyeux anniversaire, Near.

"Mouais, j'aurais aimé que tu ne le trouves pas quand même." Grommela Mello en fixant Near.

"Qu'aurais-tu fais d'un puzzle ?" Questionna avec l'ombre d'un sourire son rival.

"Quelle question ! Je t'aurais nargué avec chaque jour pour que tu n'oublies pas ta défaite." Répliqua Mello avec un petit ton supérieur.

Ils échangèrent alors un vrai sourire avec un soupçon de complicité.


End file.
